


Dig up the truth

by BlessedTarantula



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://mitunaschoicebutt.tumblr.com/ requested i write something based off this http://cronusclampora.tumblr.com/post/55837627878</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dig up the truth

**Author's Note:**

> http://mitunaschoicebutt.tumblr.com/ requested i write something based off this http://cronusclampora.tumblr.com/post/55837627878

Sollux was never one to cave in to peer pressure, he found it somewhat stupid anyone would want to just give in and do what someone said because they were being an asshole, but something told him he should probably do it this time.

He'd be wandering into the old, abandoned, 'haunted' house, by himself, and have to stay in there for five minutes. He blinked as he looked at the house, looking round at Karkat. The little shit had dared him to do it, and now he was starting to regret agreeing to doing it. He ruffled Karkat's practically white hair, smirking. 

"I'll be out in five minuteth."

"You wouldn't last two."

"Watch me."

And at that, Sollux strode towards the house. He nudged the door, of course it wasn't locked. He sighed quietly to himself, preparing himself for the minutes ahead. It would be night time, wouldn't it? Just Sollux's luck.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. it was surprisingly light inside the house, but not light enough to see comfortably. He didn't wait by the door, though, something had caught his bi-coloured eyes. He followed whatever it was, up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall.

"Ith anyone there?" No response. "Kk?"

"That's not my name."

Sollux practically leapt out of his skin, turning to face who had spoken, ready to throw a harsh mouthful of insults and colourful language, but he froze up. The girl in front of him wasn't alive, that was clear to see. She was floating, and semi transparent.

"Holy thit..."

"My name's Aradia." The girl, Aradia, spoke again. "What's yours?" The girl seemed as miserable as she was dead.

"Thollucth- S-oll-u-x. Sollux."

"A harsh name for someone who has a lisp."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm amazed that you can see me."

"Nobody else can?"

"No, you're the first."

Sollux frowned at that. Well that must have been lonely. He felt kind of obliged to visit again. He was sure it would have been a few minutes by now, he'd need to be leaving soon...

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Huh?" Sollux came back round from his train of thought. "Uh, thure, I gueth. Dependth on the favour."

"Could you dig a hole in the back yard?"

"Why?"

"I don't know but something tells me that I need to see holes dug in the back yard. Please, you;re the only one I've been able to talk to."

"Fine, fine." He nodded. "Okay, I'll dig up the back yard."

Aradia smiled, then drifted forward, before frowning. "Oh, I forgot I can't hug people..."

"It'th ok, I appreciate the gethture anyway."

After heading back down the stairs Sollux swore were about to break under him, they were so old, he found a spade in the back yard. Aradia pointed to a few places where she wanted him to dig.

Five holes later, the spade hit something that was not soil. he used his hand to move the soil out of the way, then tensed up.

Aradia fell silent, 'kneeling' by the hole.

"Ith that you...?"

Aradia nodded. "My body must have been left here..."

"You've hardly decompothed."

"I haven't been dead for long."

"What do I do? Do I call the polithe?"

Aradia frowned, then looked to Sollux.

"They can't do much for me, Sollux. Just promise you'll come back?"

Sollux turned his head slightly, hearing Karkat shouting for him. He turned back to Aradia, then offered a soft, warm smile, before he nodded. 

"I promithe."


End file.
